Parks and the Big Apple
by Saxatronix
Summary: The much hated ParksCon's here again, but this time, instead of a small city/town/village, it's in a different location. Maybe Romance later. Rated T because whatever.


[JANUARY, 5TH, 2015, PAWNEE CITY HALL, THIRD FLOOR]

It was a normal day at Pawnee City Hall. Leslie was on the third floor (Despite the fact that Dr. Saperstein told her to avoid stressful activities, including work.), reading her emails and jokingly telling whichever triplet that was to stop kicking her. While going through, she came across one email entitled "PARKSCON 2015!" That's when she let out a groan.

 _ **INTERVIEWING**_ _**LESLIE**_

"ParksCon was the one part of my job that I hated, and it still is. In my first year, I was exited to go, until I realized that it was a bunch of parks departments and national park superintendents arguing about which one was better... With free food, which reminds me, I could really use some beef jerky right now."

 _ **INTERVIEW**_ _**OVER**_

Leslie almost moved it to trash. _Maybe if I claim I never got the email, I wouldn't have to go_. Then she remembered what the email says every year, FAILURE TO ATTEND WILL RESULT IN A FORCED RESIGNATION OF POSITION. Leslie reluctantly opened the email. She hated doing it, but she knew that as long as she worked for (national) parks, she was required to go. She scanned her eyes over the same old stuff, event history, date of event (Having the date was rather pointless, it's always held on January, 14th, no matter what day it landed on.), blah-blah-blah. What she needed to know was the location. Over the years, ParksCon was held in ridiculously small, unknown towns, Zoar Ohio, Lynden Washington, Alpine Wyoming, Altoona Alabama, Arendsville Pennsylvania, Harmony Rhode Island (These are real places), the biggest place it's ever been held in was Reno. Most of the time, the number of people attending the convention was bigger than the population of the town it was held in.

She hesitantly read the address of the location, _Quality Inn Convention Center, 442 West 36th Street..._ She couldn't believe what she read next.

[JANUARY, 5TH, 2015, PAWNEE CITY HALL, FIRST FLOOR]

Everything was normal in the Parks Department. Tom was going through Facebook, Twitter, LinkedIn, Google+, YouTube, Pinterest, Instagram, Tumblr, Flickr, Reddit, Snapchat, Vine, Periscope, BizSugar, StumbleUpon, and Digg (He doesn't work there anymore, but, hey, free WiFi.), Andy was endeavoring to catch Skittles in his mouth after throwing them into the air, his wife, April, was doing whatever she felt like, which, at the moment, was watching her husband trying to catch the flying pills of fruity goodness, Ron was finishing his third breakfast, which was just a big plate of crispy bacon, while occasionally offering his visitor, his infant son, John Swanson, some bacon, only getting gurgles, gibberish, or silence in response, Jerry was trying to work, but was knocking stuff over, instead, and Donna was reading _**Twilight**_ fan fictions. Nobody knew where Craig was, he freaked the f*** out at all of them over who-knows-what and stormed out of city hall. Granted, no one bothered to go after him. Everything was normal...

"GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Leslie as she was going through the entrance. Andy was the first to guess, "You gave birth to the triplets!?"

"No, babe," April responded, "She's still fat."

That's when Ron angrily walked out of his office with his crying son. "You woke up my baby who just fell asleep?"

"Sorry about that, Ron," responded Leslie. Ron walked back into his office, that's when Garry/Jerry/Larry/Barry/Terry/Whatever The F*** He Is Now answered.

"Is it about ParksCon?"

"Shut up, Harry," (Oh, so he's Harry now, good to know.) Tom said with a slightly raised voice.

"Ya, Harry," Donna responded, "She's obviously too happy for it to be about ParksCon." Everyone in the Parks Department was aware of Leslie's hatred of ParksCon.

"Actually," Leslie said, "It **_IS_** about ParksCon. You see-"

That's when Leslie's husband and city manager, Ben, ran in. "I heard yelling, what's going on?"

April decided to respond, "Your wife was about to tell us something about S****Con."

Harry decided to respond, "Can we please stop using so many profanities?"

"Oh, like these?" The moment April said that, Leslie knew she wasn't going to get to say the news. "F***, S***, D***hole, A**hole, God****, A**-hat..."

"EVERYBODY!" Ron yelled to get their attention, "I just read the ParksCon email, it's going to be in New York City."

Everybody gasped except for Leslie, "Way to steal my thunder, Ron"

 **Alright, that's the first chapter, the next one will be posted when I feel like it.**


End file.
